


Three Years (Reader/Logan, Reader/Tony, Reader/Bucky)

by Alexbk1325



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bar Fight, Cat Calling, Death, F/M, Hospital, Misogyny, Multi, Punching, Reader Death, Song fic, Swearing, Violence, ish, reader death imminent, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexbk1325/pseuds/Alexbk1325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out."</p>
<p>****Warnings: Rated PG-13 for light swearing and some violence (punching and a bar fight)! Also, in the Logan story, the reader is dying! There will be a hospital involved! Please read ALL stories at your own risk!****</p>
<p>The song used: "Who Knew" by P!nk<br/>Anyway! This is a reader insert that can be for Tony, Bucky, or Logan. I only did these three. So yeah, I hope you people like it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark

_"If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out."_

 

The lights pulsed, and music blared through the speakers at another of Tony's crazy parties. The party man himself, though, was currently sitting on the couch as he watched his girlfriend move on the dance floor. She was caught up in the music, and he didn't think she would stop. Which was fine by him. It took him hours just to get her to start dancing. And so much longer just to be his girlfriend.   
He smiled as he thought about all those times he pined after her. Her adamant refusals, and how he eventually wore her down. He happily sipped his drink.   
It had only been a few months, but it had been the best few months of his life. He was sure he loved her, and he was thinking about spending the rest of his life with her.  
Someone sat down next to Tony. Without glancing in their direction, the billionaire said, "Sorry, buddy. No autographs tonight."   
"I've seen it. The future. I know what will happen."   
Tony finally turned to the man. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was unkept. He looked like a mess, and Tony wondered how he had gotten in.   
"You may want to lay off the drinks for the rest of the night man. You're looking a bit... Trashed."   
Tony gave the man a cheeky smile and started to rise, but the stranger's hand reached out and grabbed Tony's arm. He pulled himself up, and stood close enough for Tony to feel the man's breath on his neck. Tony was about to call security, when the man whispered, "I know what will happen to her." He pointed shakily toward Y/N. Tony glanced at her dancing with a smile on her face. Then he turned back toward the man. He glared into the stranger's eyes and told him fiercely, "I don't know what your trying to pull here, buddy, but if your threatening Y/N, you picked the wrong guy to tell."  
"No no! It is not a threat. It is too late to be a threat. She will die three years from now, and there is nothing you can do."  
Tony's fist shot out and struck the man in his jaw. He hit the ground with a thud, and the room seemed to stop. Tony growled, "Say that again and see what happens."   
Immediately, you were at his side. You looked between Tony and the man on the floor, and asked, "Tony, what did you do!?" Before he could answer, though, the man on the ground began to chuckle to himself. The chuckling grew to laughter as Tony called security. As they dragged the man away, it became maniac.   
Tony could hear you next to him, asking, "Who was that guy?" He replied in all honesty, "I don't know." He couldn't take his eyes away from the exit where the stranger had been dragged to. Even when you shrugged and told him, "Probably just some crazy person." With his eyes still locked on the door, and the man's words still floating through his mind, Tony absently agreed, "Yeah, probably."


	2. Logan Howlett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, the reader is dying and you and Logan are at a hospital. Just a heads up.

_"If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out."_

It was torture, just waiting there. And Logan knew torture. Most of his life had been filled with it. But this was different.   
He paced impatiently across the waiting room floor. The smell of disinfectant filling his senses and making him twitch. As if he wasn't twitchy enough. Hospitals always made him nervous. He had never needed them. Plus, a bunch of men in white coats running around getting paid to cut people open, was not his slice of pie. But he had to be there. Y/N had asked him to come with her, and he couldn't say no to her. Speaking of Y/N, she was sitting in one of the stupidly uncomfortable chairs, a book in her hands, as usual. Logan took a seat next to her and grumpily asked, "Why are we here again?" She marked her page and closed the book. Calmly looking up at him, she replied, "We're here, to find out what's wrong with me."   
"There's nothing wrong with you. How many times I gotta tell you, you're perfect," Logan said, taking her hand. Y/N smiled and told him, "Yes, well, thank you for that Logan, but that doesn't exactly explain why I collapsed in the Danger Room yesterday." Logan looked away from her with a scowl and persisted, "We have a medical room at the School, and there are people we can trust to help you."   
"Professor Xavier told us that the doctor is a friend of his, and that we can trust him. And you trust the Professor, don't you?"  
Logan slumped back in the chair and muttered, "Yes..."  
"Alright. So don't worry about it. I'm sure the doctor will be here with the results soon."  
As the last words left your mouth, the man that had checked you walked into the room. You stood and waved him over. The doctor smiled politely and quickly joined you both.  
Logan stood up as well when the man with the clipboard got closer. Mainly out of habit. He was always ready to protect you.  
You greeted the man warmly, "Hello doctor. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule, which I'm sure is very busy, to check on me."  
"Oh it was no trouble really. Any friend of Charles', is a friend of mine." Logan was getting impatient, "Yeah, so, we're a little pressed for time doc. Could you maybe skip the pleasantries?"  
"Logan," you scolded. The doctor shook his head and replied, "No no! I understand the mistrust. And the impatience. I'm not... Like you." You were quick to assure the man, "Oh, sir! He didn't mean that! It's just that we're..." You trailed off and glared at Logan. He shrugged and scowled absently.  
The doctor cleared his throat, "Anyway. I have your results right here, miss. But I'm afraid it's not very good news." Logan tensed. He didn't like the sound of that, but when he glanced at you, you looked calm, almost serene. That annoyed him. Yet, it was also one of the reasons he loved you. You were always able to keep calm in difficult situations. More importantly, you were able to keep him calm.So he tried to take after you now, and let you do the talking.  
"What's the news?" You asked, your face unchanging. And your face continued to look that way, while the man in the white coat explained what they had found. Most of it was medicinal words that didn't make any sense to someone who hadn't studied it for years.   
"So, we don't exactly know what is wrong. Your genes are, of course, very different from what we've seen before. And unfortunately, unless we find a cure... By our estimations..." The man hesitated, clearly not happy with delivering the news to you, "You'll die within three years."  
A yelp came from the doctor as Logan's fist connected with his face. You gasped, "Logan!"  
Immediately, people began to rush over to help the man clutching his jaw. After you had apologized profusely to the doctor, you turned on Logan, "James Logan Howlett, I will meet you outside." Your voice was stern and commanding. A voice you didn't use very often. Logan complied with a growl, and burst through the doors, out of the waiting room.

After a while, you came outside to where Logan was.  
"Are you crazy?! You just assaulted someone! Without reason! You are so very lucky that that very kind and generous man, decided not to call the police and press charges! What were you thinking?!" When Logan looked away and didn't answer, you pressed, "Logan! I demand to know what in the world you were thinking!"  
"I was thinking that man is an idiot! There is no way in hell you're dying in three years! You can't! You just can't!" Logan burst out, startling you. Your face softened from anger to understanding. You reached forward and placed your hand on Logan's arm. He glanced down at your arm before looking up into your eyes. You felt him relax slightly, if only slightly.  
In a comforting voice, you told him, "Come on, Logan. Let's go home."   
Logan knew what that simple phrase meant. You hated false promises, and to tell him everything would be alright would be exactly that. Once upon a time, Logan had loved that about you. He loved how truthful you could be. But now... All he wanted to hear was a lie...


	3. Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Winter Soldier. Guys are hitting on reader. Swearing. Bucky starts a bar fight with them. Just FYI.

_"If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out."_

Your laugh floated through the air, mixing with the music. It was one of the most beautiful things Bucky had ever heard, and he loved knowing that he was the one to inspire it.   
He motioned to the bartender for another round as you regained your breath. You squinted at him and said, "I really shouldn't." Bucky just smiled and slid you one of the drinks. With a resigned sigh, you picked it up. Just then, a group of obviously troublesome men walked in. They chose a table near you and called for their drinks.  
As the night wore on, the group of men became increasingly loud, drunk, and obnoxious. Bucky could tell that you were beginning to get annoyed, by the aggravated glares you kept sending them when you thought he wasn't looking. You tried to ignore them though, and enjoy your night with him.  
But it became extremely hard to get over their obscene and perverted comments on all of the women in the bar. Bucky knew it was a pet peeve of yours, so he quickly tried to distract you. You relaxed and resumed your date.  
Suddenly you realized it had gotten quieter. Thinking the group of men had left, you turned to check the bar. Instead, you found that they were all staring at you and talking in hushed whispers. You huffed and turned your back on them, knowing they were talking about you, but still trying to ignore it. If there was something you were good at, it was patience and self control. So you smiled at Bucky and began to continue your conversation. Then one of the men spoke up, making sure they were loud enough for you to hear, "Now _that_  one is the prize of this bar. Do you see the rack on her?" A chorus of laughter rose up from the group, and you tensed slightly. When you saw Bucky though, with his clenched jaw and grip tightening on his glass, you knew you had to stay calm for him.   
Before he could break the glass, you put you hand on his and said softly, "Hey. Hey. Look at me." His eyes flicked to yours, and his face softened ever so slightly. You continued, "Don't worry about them. Everything's going to be alright. Just tune them out. Don't let those idiots ruin our night. Okay? Can you do that for me?" You looked at Bucky expectantly, with a small smile. He relaxed and returned the smile, saying, "Yeah. It's fine. I'll be fine." You nodded, but just as you were about to move on, the men continued their commenting.  
"Too bad she's with someone."  
"Nah, that's not a problem. She doesn't look like the relationship type. I'll show her _rear_  fun, and she'll leave him in no time."  
Bucky tensed, but tried to hide it from you. He knew you didn't like settling things with violence.  
"Come on, get real. She's definitely the relationship type. I'd give it three years though. Then she'd give up on 'im."  
Bucky began to get up, but you shook your head. You both needed to be the better people here.  
"I'm tellin' ya. I'll have that bitch in my bed by the end of the night." You rolled your eyes, and didn't notice as the man got up and walked over to you.   
You jumped as his hand slipped around your waist. His breath reeked of alcohol as he said, "So what'd ya say, gorgeous?"  
Before you could blatantly reject him, Bucky sprung from his seat. With his assassin reflexes, his fist swiftly flew into the man's jaw. The drunk collapsed to the ground with a yelp.   
"James!" You shouted at Bucky in shock. He didn't hear you. Two other men saw their leader on the floor crying out in pain—probably from a broken jaw—and charged Bucky. They were no match for his training, and we're soon on the ground unconscious.   
More of the men advanced on you both, the ruckus calling the attention of the manager. Before a brawl could break out, you grabbed Bucky's arm and ran out of the bar.  
When you were a safe distance away, you shouted, "James Buchanan Barnes! Why on Earth would you do that?! Do you know we could have been arrested?!" Bucky just stared at the ground, his fists still balled up tightly. When you saw this, you calmed down. Still wanting an answer for his sudden violence, you pried, "Bucky... Why did you attack that man?" You rested your hand lightly on his arm, trying to catch his eye. Finally, he looked up at you. His jaw was still clenched as he replied, "He said... He said things about you... No one should ever say those things about you."  
You wrapped your arms around Bucky, pulling him close to you. He tensed at first, but quickly returned the hug, resting his head against yours. You sighed, whispering in his ear, "Thank you for standing up for me, but please don't do that again." You pulled away from him, searching his face. He finally replied, "I won't." You continued to hold his gaze to make sure he was telling the truth. He assured you, "I promise."  
"Good. Now, how about we finish our date?" Your face broke into a bright smile.   
Bucky returned the smile, but his mind was still in that bar. Those men made him angry, and he didn't regret what he did. Though he did upset Y/N, he couldn't let anyone disgrace her like that.   
There was something else he couldn't get out of his mind. Something one of them had said. Even as you took his hand and began to walk, and though he tried to dismiss it, he couldn't. _"I'd give it three years though. Then she'd give up on 'im."_ Those words reverberated through his thoughts, in an endless cycle.  
Bucky looked down at Y/N. Her beautiful (h/c) hair wafted around her face, and her (e/c) eyes sparkled. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, for the rest of his life, but those words scared him. Would she leave him one day? He knew it was likely. She was beautiful and intelligent and perfect in every way. And she could have every man falling at her feet. That was what scared him. She could have anyone she wanted. She didn't have to be with him. So how long would they last?  
It didn't matter. If he had three years with her, then so be it. He was going to enjoy every moment for as long as he could. And he would fight with everything he had to keep her when the time came.  
Bucky pulled Y/N closer to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They walked in companionable silence, like they usually did.  
Three years. Three years he said. But Bucky was determined to have more...


End file.
